This invention relates to a submerged pump control for pumping liquid out of a tank under the control of a series of float switches.
Pump controls for this purpose heretofore have been relatively complicated and expensive because of the necessity of operation in submerged condition and have been subject to failure because of leakage of the tank liquid into the electrical control system. Such failures are particularly objectionable when the pump is in some remote location where its operation is not readily observable.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide an improved submerged pump control system, to provide a control system which is sealed liquid tight and to provide a system of the type described using a solenoid actuated mechanical relay and float switches to control the pump motor.